1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to an elevating device and, more particularly, to a helical escalator system to transport an individual between floors.
2. Description of Related Art
Stairs are the most common means for enabling an individual to climb to (or descend from) different levels in a residential, commercial, or other buildings. Stairs require effort to navigate and may even be unusable by some individuals. Advancements have been made to develop moveable stairs (i.e. escalators) and elevators. Elevators are costly and can take up a considerable amount of space. Additionally they have the disadvantage of being in operable in selected types of emergencies.
Escalators are useful to overcome the disadvantage of elevators during emergencies but also allow for most individuals to navigate and use it. The idea is to provide a series of steps that run in a linear path up and down between to different elevated levels. Such systems create a loop in that as stairs reach one end, they are sent to the other end and start the ascent or descent again. A disadvantage of traditional escalators is that they require considerable room to install. Linear space limitations make the use of an escalator less desirable.
Circular stairways have been developed to provide a more compact system however difficulties remain. Typical systems operate like traditional escalators in that a single a single stair is rotated around the length of the escalator in an ascending or descending fashion. Such systems also tend to require a loop for the stairs to run through. Some systems use tracks placed along the inside or outside of each step to permit the stair to roll up and down along its length. The need for the looping of each stair to return each stair to either end is a great limitation to circular stairways, and escalators in general.
Although great strides have been made, considerable shortcomings remain. A new type of escalator stairway system is needed to permit a non-looping escalator system that transports individuals between different elevations in a circular fashion.
While the assembly and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.